


Remembering to Forget

by angeredthoughts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek POV, Forced Amnesia, Happy Ending, M/M, Stiles POV, Switches POV, Temporary Amnesia, angsty, this one was beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Agent McCall breathing down their necks, Stiles and Derek are forced to take special measures to protect their relationship and the Sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering to Forget

Stiles knew about the smell of ash and smoke. He saw how Derek flinched back when they had to look through the abandoned, burned down warehouse. He knew about the smell of vanilla and the swirl of perfume that haunted his dreams. He hadn’t known about mates until the fight. The epic fight that ended with them both naked in bed together, Stiles on his knees, gripping the headboard and screaming in pleasure; Derek’s breath had been hot on his neck as he panted his name over and over again. When they had spilled into their orgasms and melted into the sheets, Derek had whispered the words, telling him everything he would need to know and everything he needed to understand. So Stiles knew about everything; he was Derek’s mate and Derek was his forever.

“Stiles…” his dad stated, looking tired and upset.

“Dad, I-I know,” Stiles stuttered quietly looking down at his hands. That was the problem though.

“It’s just three months until you’re eighteen. After that no one can do anything; but Agent McCall,” he paused for a second, closing his eyes as though it hurt him to continue, before pushing forward, “he is gunning to get me removed from the force, worse if he can manage it. He’s already been hinting about it. Comments about underage boys with men. He would use you against me, Stiles,” he pled, desperation in his voice and eyes.

Normally there would nothing to it. His father loved him more then anything and loved seeing him to happy. But, “He would use anything,” Stiles muttered.

“Stiles, I am elected. He would use your relationship to turn the town against me. I don’t know if it would work; the town is pretty understanding.”  His dad looked at him, upset but pleading, “I just, I need you two to tone it down to nothing until you’re eighteen. After that no one can do anything about it.”

“I know, dad,” he muttered before rising to his feet. “I’ll be back.”

He knew about the vanilla. He knew about the smoke and the ash. He knew about the soul crushing agony.

He didn’t know heartache.

* * *

“Are you sure it can be reversed?”

He stood outside the door looking at Derek, who was fast asleep. Scott stood at his side and touched his shoulder while he looked worriedly at Deaton. Deaton nodded but it did nothing to help. He’d gone to Derek and told him of everything. Derek had agreed with his father. It was not a long wait but it was almost impossible for him to keep away. They had called Scott and Deaton for a solution that would help them. Deaton had suggested blocking the memories, with a promise to remove the block after Stiles turned eighteen. It wasn’t helping at all.

“I suppose I should…” Stiles trailed off, heart in his stomach and burning away.

“I’ll call you,” Scott promised but Stiles had no intention of turning on his phone.

* * *

* * *

A car accident? Derek wasn’t sure if someone was lying to him, but he knew something was different. There was a strange emptiness in his mind; a hole he couldn’t explain. Deaton said it was normal to feel that, but something in his expression made him wonder if there wasn’t something more he needed to know. Still, he got his stuff back and left to go home. There was a pack meeting that night and Stiles would be there. A small smile tugged at his lips. While there was almost no possibility of Stiles wanting him it was still a pleasure to be around him.

Leaving, he saw his car was fine and looked at Scott in confusion. Scott just shrugged and got onto his bike before speeding off. Derek got into his car and looked down at his hands. Everything seemed fine but he felt like he was missing something just out of his grasp. The blankness that slowly tugged at his mind upset him. He drove slowly towards the McCall house as he thought about it. Was it possible he forgot more than just the accident? It wasn’t possible; he didn’t think so. Everything seemed to be fine as he thought it over but there was still something nagging at him.

Getting out, he took a breath before going up and knocking before entering. The wolves knew he was there, but he did it for the humans. He looked around and noted Stiles wasn’t there. He wanted to ask but it wasn’t something he did and he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. He moved quietly and sat down in the corner, watching as the younger wolves conversed. Lydia was texting someone but she looked annoyed. Allison leaned over and looked at the screen before squeezing her arm. Derek felt confusion at that and turned his head a little to see if anyone else would comment.

“Stiles not responding?” Isaac asked, looking imploringly at her.

“No. I thought we were going to the movies tonight, but apparently not,” Lydia said, her lips curled down into a pout. “He’s being quiet.”

“Well, it has been a long day. Give him some time,” Scott offered.

Derek felt completely confused. He was missing something. He looked around and rubbed his fingers over his jeans. It took a moment for someone to notice and Isaac looked sympathetic. “Stiles and Lydia are together, remember?” he offered softly. Derek swallowed painfully at that news before shaking his head no then nodding a quick thank you. This was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

Over the next month, it was the same. He was lost and confused, watching as the one he loved spent time with another. He had thought they might be mates but perhaps he was wrong. They had known each other long enough that Stiles should’ve been able to feel something. He saw Lydia with Stiles often and it took much not to tear them away from each other. It hurt and he didn’t understand why. He had no right to hurt did he?

The meetings were still short one person and Derek wasn’t sleeping, so he was skipping them as well. He would wake in the night, cold and shaking, his mind filled with visions of crimson and black; there were times when he believed he could scent blood in the air and it terrified him. He would reach to his side and there would be nothing. It was jarring to find nothing but he didn’t know who he kept looking for. There hadn’t been anyone there before. Why was he suddenly reaching for someone?

Rubbing his face tiredly, he got out of bed, having slept about an hour the night before. He felt empty and it bugged him. Ever since the ‘car accident,’ he’d felt off. It seemed to be getting worse and it felt like there was nothing he could do about it. He rubbed his face once more before stumbling towards the bathroom. He took a shower, indifferent to the lack of hot water before getting dressed and heading out. He needed to get something for his fridge, even if he wasn’t really hungry lately.

Parking, he headed in and grabbed a cart. Starting in the cereal aisle, he frowned at the many choices. He never could pick a favourite and today it seemed especially frustrating. He walked slowly, looking at the boxes, seeing what they had to offer, before grabbing a box of Cheerios and tossing it into the cart. He picked his way through three more aisles before going to the registers. He paid for everything and headed outside, tired and feeling the pangs of an oncoming headache. Reaching for his keys, he paid no attention to anything, so when he bumped into someone, he was surprised at the flash of something. For a fraction of a second he felt normal - exhausted, but fine. He lifted his head and saw Stiles standing there with Lydia. Her arm was wrapped around his and they were both looking surprised to see him.

“Hey, Derek,” Lydia started, her ruby red lips stretching into a smile.

“Lydia,” he replied, clipped and short. He looked at Stiles, who seemed frozen. It was strange. He tilted his head in greeting and watched Stiles swallow.

“Hi, Derek,” he said, his voice oddly sad.

“Are you coming to the pack meet tonight?” Derek asked, suddenly desperate to spend time with Stiles.

“Oh, uh,” he paused for a moment and rubbed his neck. “Lyds and I were going to go shopping for a tuxedo for the prom,” Stiles replied quickly, looking to Lydia with wide eyes.

“That’s right,” she confirmed, squeezing Stiles’ arm. “The new ones are in and if Stiles wants a good one, he’ll need to go tonight. We’ve already told Scott,” she explained with a cheerful smile.

“It’ll be a special day, after all,” came from Stiles, rather randomly, but he was wearing a small, secretive smile. Lydia glanced back at him with the same smile and Derek felt a punch to his gut.

“Well – uh… next time?” Derek stumbled through his words and hurried away. He didn’t see whiskey coloured eyes following his every movement or Lydia tugging Stiles into the store with whispered promises.

Tossing his stuff into the back of his car, he got in and slammed the door shut. He didn’t want to think what prom meant. He didn’t want to consider Stiles with someone else; yet he had no choice. Stiles was with the girl he had always wanted to be with. He stared silently out the window for a moment before turning the key and peeling out of the parking lot. Had he glanced back, he would’ve seen the devastated look on Stiles' face as Lydia once more explained they only had to get Agent McCall off their cases until he was eighteen, before everything could go back to normal.

He didn’t; all he saw was the road.

* * *

Six hours later, he stumbled back into his loft with a young man attached to his lips. He was skinny, brown haired, brown eyed and nineteen. He didn’t bother hiding the fact he had the very basic features of the young man he wanted and he made no secret this was a distraction. The young man didn’t care. The guy didn’t even care about names. His groceries were tossed in the general direction of the kitchen as they stumbled towards the bedroom. He should’ve dropped it all off before heading to the club, but he’d been upset and hadn’t bothered; there wasn’t much in the way of perishables anyway. Clothing was removed quickly and tossed away as Derek hungrily moved to bite at the guy’s throat. He was careful not to leave marks and the guy’s fingers dug into his sides whenever he bit. They landed on the bed naked and Derek reached for the lube. The guy grabbed it and Derek fought the urge to growl. Uncaring if it was rough, he flipped the guy onto his back and glared down at him. He just chuckled and licked his lips, “It’s easier if I squeeze it onto your fingers. I don’t like a lot of lube,” he explained.

Surprised by that, he felt suspicion but he let the guy squeeze it out. There wasn’t much and he huffed, “That’s not enough for me.”

The guy seemed upset with that and squeezed more out. Derek nodded his head and set about preparing him. It was quick but he had no desire to hurt him. He managed to get more to coat himself with, after finding a condom and rolling it on, before he was buried within the guy. They moved without rhythm and it was passionless. It was enough though. Derek felt better but worse. He didn’t care. They finished and he rolled away. The guy got up and left, calling out a cheerful goodbye. He rolled onto his side as the door closed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Perhaps tonight he could get a few solid hours in.

* * *

The week passed that way. He would spend the day in his loft before going out and coming home with someone else to bed. Tonight, though, was another pack meet. He felt a little bad about the one he'd missed, but everything was calm. He was feeling worse, but the sex had helped him catch several extra hours of sleep. Now, though, he was only able to eat a minimal amount and he tired easier. The emptiness inside him seemed to throb now, telling him something was wrong. He couldn’t figure out what it was. There was the choice of bringing it up with Scott, but it seemed silly; how was he going to ask for help when he wasn’t certain what was wrong?

Entering the house, he adjusted his jacket and nodded to Melissa before going to the living room. He was startled when he scented Stiles before spotting him sitting with Scott. They were both playing a card game. It was a bonding meet, then. Derek drifted over, missing the sympathetic eyes that followed him before he sat down. Stiles glanced up at him and gave him a strangely tight smile before going back to his game with Scott.

There was talk about the prom before Stiles had to leave to have dinner with his father. It was nice, and Derek felt better than he had in over a month. Everyone had decided to just pool their resources together to get a limo for the prom, and Derek had offered to help as well. He didn’t understand the smiles Scott and Isaac had carried but Lydia’s had terrified him. Stiles hadn’t smiled at all. He seemed wistful for some odd reason.

Stiles was gone though and Lydia turned towards him, saying, “You do intend to come to his birthday party, right?”

“When’s his birthday?” he asked, baffled. He felt like that was something he should’ve known about his pack mate. It was strange he didn’t.

Scott winced a little before answering. “Day before prom,” he explained, his voice soft. He seemed upset about something and Derek couldn’t figure out what it was.

“I’ll be there,” he said, rubbing a hand through his hair and watching as everyone seemed a little relieved. The rest of the evening passed with plans on what to get him and if they should use the whole day or not. By then the twins would be back from wherever they had gone, and Danny would be free as well. It was shaping up for a memorable night. Derek saw why it was a good night, Stiles would be legal, but he couldn’t understand why there seemed to be even more eager excitement; no, anticipation. As though they all knew something more than he did. It made him feel a little out of the loop and he eyed them all for a moment before Melissa kicked everyone who didn’t live there out.

* * *

It had been two and a half months since the accident. Derek had all but given up on sleep. He stole naps whenever he felt comfortable but it was not often. The pack meets had been moved to twice a week and he was grateful for that. They would talk about the prom, patrol; if there were any threats. Everything was still calm. Derek was thankful for that, since he was still fucking guys every few nights instead of sleeping. After the talks, they would all settle into whatever activity they picked. For some reason there was always a card game; he didn’t get it. But while they all did that he usually fell asleep on the couch and got a solid three hours of comfortable sleep. He figured it was with the pack there, but he did notice it was different without Stiles there. It was not as restful or satisfying but it helped anyway.

It wasn’t a pack meet that night though. He had gone to his favourite bar and had picked up another guy. He always felt oddly restless after his naps. He was buried in the guy, thrusting away, when the door to his loft opened. He cursed as Stiles’ scent whispered past him with the breeze. He pulled away and turned to see Stiles standing there looking shocked and devastated. He didn’t understand.

“Stiles?” he asked, barely conscious of his naked body as he faced the man he secretly loved.

Stiles looked at him before glancing at the guy in his bed. He took a step back. “Uh… Agent McCall was arrested for tampering with evidence. I just,” he broke off and looked around, as if he was trying to find something before looking back at him. “I thought you’d wanna know?” he questioned before turning and fleeing. Derek stared after him, confused.

“Hey we gunna get back to what we were doing?” the guy in his bed asked, his voice full of promise.

“No,” Derek snapped, “get out.”

The guy left and Derek got dressed. He was worried. Why did Stiles rush over to tell him about this? He looked around the loft for a moment before leaving. He locked the door behind him and got to his car. He could see the Jeep had been forced into high gear quickly from the tracks left behind. It made his heart seize. He didn’t like it when Stiles pushed the Jeep to its limits; it was old and pretty much falling apart. There was a chance that it would end up falling apart in the middle of a ride.

Stopping at Scott’s house, he saw Scott outside, grinning widely. He climbed out and looked at him, surprised. “You seem overly happy for someone whose father was just arrested.”

Scott laughed and shook his head. “Gene donor; but yeah, I am. A lot of the evidence he messed with would’ve put the Sheriff in prison. They’ve declared the entire investigation corrupt and dismissed it. Did Stiles see you?”

Feeling oddly self-conscious he nodded while shoving his hands into his jacket. Scott looked as though he was waiting for something, leaving Derek without a way to escape his next words, “I sort of,” he glanced at Scott before looking back down, “had a guy over.”

Scott seemed to still. He hadn’t been moving before but now it was as though he was attempting to become one with the porch. Abruptly he was moving rushing down the steps and climbing into Derek’s car. Derek looked down into the car and saw Scott staring worriedly out the window. “Get in, Derek, we have to go see Deaton. Right now,” he commanded; his voice strong though he still seemed very worried.

The drive to the clinic was quiet. Scott was trying to text Stiles but there was no answer. Derek was worried and the hole in him seemed to throb in time to every stroke of the key as Scott tried again and again to get his friend to answer. Licking his lips, he found his mouth to be dry. There obviously was something going on, just as he'd previously suspected, but now Derek was terrified to find out exactly what it was. They climbed out and entered the clinic through the back. Derek was confused, again, as to why the exam table was set up for someone to rest on.

“On time, as always,” Deaton spoke, entering with a bottle in his hand. He looked to Scott, and Derek turned to see his alpha looking worried.

“Derek, for safety reasons we blocked a few of your memories. We should wait to unblock them but I think it needs to be done now. I texted Deaton as you drove us here,” Scott explained as he rubbed his neck and gave him a look he didn’t understand. “Everything will make sense afterwards.”  He took a breath, dropping his hands and tucking them into his pockets. He seemed to shrink in on himself.  “And I am sorry.”

With his heart in his throat, he climbed onto the exam table and took the bottle Deaton handed him. He had no idea what memories were blocked and he wondered if he should be grateful they could be unblocked. He swallowed the liquid, making a face at the taste before lying back. Scott and Deaton spoke softly over him as his eyes closed.

* * *

Jerking awake and sitting upright, Derek doubled over and lost what little food he’d managed to consume that week. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders so he wouldn’t fall off the table but it didn’t matter to him. He’d been sleeping with other men! He looked up at Scott with wide eyes, tortured, and shook his head. There was no way he could’ve known but he should’ve. All the problems he’d been having had been caused by the distance from his mate. He moved and held his head as he thought about how he’d slept better with Stiles just there in the room with him. He whined softly as he thought about the agony he’d gone through and knew it had to have been worse for Stiles.

“I never said I loved him,” Derek muttered miserably.

The ‘dating’ with Lydia had been a set-up to divert attention away from their relationship. It had been something they had all agreed on but it hadn’t been enough. He wasn’t surprised they had kept it up. He rubbed his face as he remembered his promise to take Stiles to prom in return, just so he could clearly announce that he wasn’t dating Lydia. Shaking his head, he looked at Scott and his alpha shook his head, miserable. “We don’t know where he is right now. He won’t answer his phone,” said Scott.

“We need to find him. I-I need to apolo…” Derek muttered, climbing off the table.

“No! You don’t, its not,” Scott said, looking frustrated, “it’s not your fault, Derek, you couldn’t remember and no one was really being helpful. We should’ve given you something else.”  He paused and looked guiltily at him. “You weren’t okay, were you?”

“No, blocking the memories so I forgot about my relationship with Stiles wasn’t one of our best ideas. It felt like there was a hole within me and I couldn’t find anything to fill it. Now I know it was the absence of my mate,” Derek stated.

“You boys need to find him,” Deaton said, handing over a sandwich. At the incredulous look from Scott, he chuckled. “I think Derek has been having problems keeping food down. He needs it more then I do. I can get something else later.”

Nodding, they both headed towards the door when Scott’s phone started to ring. Derek looked at it in his hand and saw it was the Sheriff. He stilled, remembering how horrible the Jeep had sounded lately. Without his memories he hadn’t been working on it like he had been. It had been an on-going present for his mate, so he would be safe and so he would never lose it.

“Sheriff?” Scott answered, looking at Derek. Derek nodded, indicating clearly he was listening to both sides of the conversation.  “Did you find him?”

“He’s been in an accident, something broke in the jeep,” came the Sheriff’s voice through the tiny speaker. “He’s at the hospital now. Scott, it doesn’t look good.”

Derek stared wide eyed as Scott promised to be there, before they both left. It took everything in Derek now to howl in distress. First he’s made to forget about his mate, with his consent, then he hurts him without even knowing and now there was a chance Stiles would be taken away from him forever.

“Your father is a dick for causing this.”

“Yes he is.”

* * *

A week had passed. Derek sat beside Stiles' bed, holding his hand to his lips every chance he got. No one questioned it anymore. There had been some concerns until Peter had randomly stepped in and explained they were going to wait to figure things out after his birthday. Now there was sympathy and extra jell-o brought over to him. He wasn’t certain of what had happened to change the staffs’ minds but he didn’t care. He did care about the fact Stiles was lying there, not moving, wrapped in bandages.

Stile) had suffered a serious head wound when the steering had given out. He’d run off the road and flipped out of a ditch into a field. It had been a mess to get him free, apparently, and they had called the Sheriff as soon as they knew who it was. It was hard not to, as the Jeep had been rather memorable. Now it was scrap and Stiles was in a coma. There weren’t any broken bones, thankfully, but there had been a lot of glass to remove and the head wound had everyone worried.

Derek just wanted him to wake up. He watched over him and only left when he was forced to. He always returned and there was always someone there. No one was certain if he was going to wake. It was nerve wracking. Derek tightened his hand and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ knuckles, gazing at his closed eyes. He reached up and carefully brushed Stiles’ hair out of his face, wondering how long it had been since he’d gotten it trimmed.

“You need to wake up, Stiles,” Derek muttered. “So you can hit me with books and tell me off for randomly sleeping with strangers instead of talking to someone about what I was feeling. I need you to wake up so I know you aren’t going to leave me and you might forgive me. I just, I really need you to wake up,” he finished, resting his head on the bed. “I love you, Stiles.”

* * *

* * *

Sweltering heat and bright lights, those were the first things Stiles was aware of, followed rapidly by agony. His head was throbbing painfully and he managed to utter out a small groan of frustration. The lights dimmed almost immediately and he felt someone lift a blanket off him. He blinked slowly, careful not to aggravate his already throbbing head. He turned his head a little, looking around. The room was white and he seemed to be mostly alone. He remembered the blanket and turned his head slowly to the other side, seeing Melissa. He gave her a weak smile and she touched his forehead with her cool fingers. He let out a sigh of relief and she uncovered him a bit more before going to find a doctor.

A few minutes later he was calmly answering questions as his headache faded. The doctor seemed impressed but Stiles didn’t care. Watching the doctor leave, Stiles turned his head and looked at the empty chair beside his bed. He knew someone had been there and he wondered who it had been. He flexed his fingers and turned his head towards the door. Swallowing in surprise, he saw Derek standing there. He was staring at him in shock. His father was there behind him, making everything feel a little awkward.

His dad pushed forward and hugged him tightly. “Welcome back, son.”

“Thanks,” he muttered, hugging him back, feeling weak and tired. “How long?”

“Your birthday is in two days.”

“Oh.” He looked and felt surprised.  “Could’ve been worse?”

His dad chuckled lightly and hugged him again, even pressed a small kiss to his head. “Rest. You might not be up to prom but you should make your birthday, yeah?”  His dad laughed softly, knowing that if managed his birthday Stiles would find a way to have the additional energy for prom.

“Yeah, dad,” he replied. “You have work?”

“I do; I went and changed then I stopped by to check on you. I’ll be back after, alright?”

“Okay, see ya dad,” Stiles said, watching his dad leave. He clapped Derek’s shoulder and then they were the only ones there. “Hi?”

In three strides, Derek was by his bed and kneeling. It baffled him and he looked at Derek with wide eyes as he took Stiles’ hand. Derek pressed his lips to Stiles' hand and Stiles was confused about the tears in his eyes. He was more confused about why he was touching him this way, as he had before he had his memories blocked. He remembered the guy he was with, the angry drive and the screaming stream of curses he managed before everything went black.

“Uhm, Derek?”

“Scott took me immediately to get my memories unblocked when he found out what had happened. I couldn’t believe,” he paused and shook his head.  “We were going to go look for you when Scott got the call. We’ve been in and out the entire time, everyone has.”

“I had to keep ordering Derek to leave so he’d eat and shower,” said a voice by the door.

Derek turned his head and Stiles looked up to see Scott standing there, looking relieved. He entered the room and Derek moved to the other side of the bed. Stiles looked up at Scott as he stood there before Scott leaned down and hugged him. He could fell the tension draining from him as he reassured himself he was alright. Stiles held on tighter. “I’m sorry?” Stiles offered hesitantly.

“Not your fault, but I’m sorry to say the Jeep is dead,” Scott replied, pulling away.

His hand was taken by Derek and it felt familiar but Stiles was focused on Scott for the moment. “Why did you have the block removed?”

“So he would understand why you were so upset.”

“But…?”

“Also, it was having negative effects on him. We didn’t notice sooner but we should’ve.” Scott looked like he was about to say more when his phone beeped. He glanced at it before cursing, “I have to go. I just came to check on you. I’ll be back tomorrow, alright?”

“Yeah, see ya.”

Stiles watched him leave before turning back to Derek. He was a little unnerved to see him staring at him so intently but he had to ask about the problems no one had noticed. Derek explained the lack of appetite, the problems sleeping, the constant emptiness and how sex had at least helped him sleep a little. He explained the last part with so much guilt it made Stiles feel horrible. Tugging on his hand until he moved closer, he leaned forward and kissed his nose, before saying, “Sorry; we should’ve checked on you more.”

“I should’ve used my words,” Derek replied, a small smile on his face.

Laughing lightly, Stiles nodded and settled back into the pillow. He was tired but he was relieved. “Are you okay now?”

“You just woke up from your coma and you’re asking me?”

“Well,” he paused and nodded.

Chuckling Derek nodded in return. “I’ve stuck to your side the entire time; I’m fine.”

There were a few moments of silence, before he spoke softly. "So," he started, drawing out the word as if stalling.  He looked down at where their hands were still entwined.  "Are you still accompanying me to prom?"

Derek looked up at him as if startled, his fingers giving a quick, involuntary squeeze around Stiles'.  "You still want me to?"

Considering it, Stiles licked his lips and continued to avoid meeting Derek's eyes.  There was still a sharp ache in his chest, a sense of betrayal that he knew wouldn't easily fade.  But, at the same time, he knew that Derek had never meant to hurt him.  He knew that he was Derek's everything.  His mate.  "Yeah," he whispered, finally looking up and locking gazes with Derek.  "I still do."

**Author's Note:**

> a special thank you to [Omni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Omni/pseuds/Omni) for their amazing help with this! I'm pretty certain it is at least 300x better then it was going to be.
> 
> This was written from something I was going to ignore on tumblr and because I wanted to. Lol.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com) is me!


End file.
